The use of the naturally occurring biocatalysts in chemical reactions is limited by numerous factors such as, for example, lack of activity, stability and enantioselectivity. It is therefore desirable to have available novel biocatalysts which have been optimized with respect to these properties.
An industrially important application of lipases is the preparation of optically active amines, alcohols, carboxylic acids and carboxylic acid esters.
EP 0 548 228 discloses optimized lipase variants for use as detergent additives.